A Gordo Story Redo
by BeaTVLover
Summary: It's mostly a little redo of the end of the episode "A Gordo Story". LxG not much to say.


**Lizzie's P.O.V. **

Parker and Gordo are dancing with Ethan and Miranda next to them. Gordo got what he wanted, so why aren't I happy. _I know. Because I'm in love him and he's dancing with a girl he likes that isn't me! _Then the DJ decided to put on a slow song. They got closer and parker put her head on Gordo's shoulder. That's it. I walked out quietly and slowly so he wouldn't notice. That would be awkward. And in there is something I can't handle. Once I got out of the gym, tears starting forming in my eyes. I decided to go home for a little just wanting to clear my mind, because if I didn't it would ruin the dance. My parents and Matt weren't home so I didn't have to explain anything. I looked at the stars for a while, lying in my backyard. They looked so peaceful, the opposite of my mood. After a little, I decided I was okay.

**Gordo's P.O.V.**

The DJ put on a slow song, so Parker and I got closer together and swayed. She put her head on my shoulder and this is almost perfect. I do like Parker, but I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Lizzie. I picked my head up to check on Lizzie, but she wasn't there. I looked the other way to see Miranda and Ethan dancing. Maybe he isn't bad at all dancing.

"Hey Miranda, do you know where Lizzie went?" I asked. She just nodded her head no. Parker picked her head up and didn't look too happy. Okay weird.

"Why do you care where Lizzie went." She spat, but not without an attitude though. "First, Lizzie's my date. Second, what's your problem?" I spat right back.

"My problem is that you're dancing with me, not Lizzie. I like you, Lizzie doesn't, you like me, not Lizzie!" she yelled. Okay that's it. I backed away from her a few feet and yelled,

"Well guess what, I'm not dancing with you anymore! And you can't tell me who I do and don't like! But you're right. I don't like Lizzie. I'm in love with her!" I screamed really loud. I heard a really behind me. I turned around to face the door, and see Lizzie standing there. Uh oh!

What the hell did I do? Quick, run! I ran outta the gym as fast as I could, going to find the nearest janitor's closet.

**Lizzie's P.O.V.**

When I enter the gym, I saw Parker and Gordo fighting, and I think, no I know they said my name. When he said he didn't like me, I was to leave again, until he finished saying he was in love with me.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. Gordo turned around to face me. He just ran out the door. I ran after him, calling his name. I ran down the hallway, until I got my dress caught on a door. The top ripped off because I was going so fast. _At least I'm wearing a bra and the bottom is still here. That would be even worse. Oh my God, what if someone sees me. RUN! _There was a janitor's closet across the hall, so I ran into it before somebody saw me. I mean the person I didn't want to see me the most is Gordo, but I don't think I have a problem there.

When I stepped in the light was already on. As I look down, I saw Gordo, sitting on the floor. He stood up and turned around so he couldn't see my face, and only my back.

"What happened?" Gordo asked me curiously. It was so cute. Oh how I wish I had a shirt on.

"Umm, well. I was on my way looking for you and my dress got caught on a door handle. Since I was running to catch up with you, it just ripped right off. Luckily the bottom half part didn't come off. This sucks!" I yelled.

"I'll make a deal with you." As he started, I turned to face him, with my arms in front, just to get move Gordo to my sides. "I'll let you take my jacket, only if you kiss me. " he finished. "This is just one reason I'm in love with you, David Gordon." I said, smiling, as I stepped closer to him.

"You're in love with me?" I nodded asking him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He leaned in and captured my lips. Even if he's short, he's mine.

**A/N okay, so I hope you liked it. Review what you thought. If you didn't like an episode of Lizzie McGuire, or any show, tell me. R5lover32 on twitter. Tiffr5family on instagram. PM me or review anytime. I'm always open for chatting. **

**Next, I want to talk to people who have twitters. If you don't have twitter you can still read, it's not a crime, but you can't really do this. And if you don't know who the band R5 is or the show Austin & Ally on Disney, then I don't know what to tell you, but anyways to the point. There are 2 people on twitter. One has 2 accounts, Bea Lynch. She makes youtube and is super nice. I've met her before and she was the sweetest person I've ever met. Her names on twitter are BeaLynchR5 and TheRealBeaTV. Follow her, please! Then there's another person. She's so nice. I sent her one nice tweet, and she told the R5family (that's what R5 calls their fan incase you didn't know) to follow me. It totally made my day. Her name is SHAJIA2, so follow. Also mine is R5lover32, so that's just an option, the others are mandatory. If you don't, I will come find you and kill you. Well enough said there. BYE!**


End file.
